I Should Have Said Something Sooner
by Star-chan and Neko
Summary: Sequel to "I Shouldn't Have Said That". Everything finally seems to be going right for Serena, until an old enemy came crashing down.


Star-chan: *gulps* Hi? Heehee.... I know it's been forever, but here's the sequel.  
  
Neko: After what? Five months?  
  
Star-chan: Go torture my brother or something. Anyway, here it is!  
  
Hart: Please report any and all mobs to me right away.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan:Does it count if I own Sailor Moon in my dreams?  
  
Neko: No.  
  
Star-chan: Damn.  
  
*~*  
  
"A kiss," Serena offered, not aware of what she had said until after the fact. Her eyes widened. 'I shouldn't have said that. I *really* shouldn't have said that. Why?' "Well. . . Ah. . .I mean. . ."  
  
'I can't believe she said that.' Darien himself was shocked. He did know for a fact that Serena had a crush on him for a while, but that was before he found out he had feelings for the small blonde whirlwind. And as he found himself tightening his grip and slowly leaning down to give her request, he realized something.  
  
He had stopped running.  
  
*~*  
  
Sailors Mars and Mercury  
  
(Star-chan: Evil, arent' I?  
  
Mob: GRRRRR!! *waves pitchforks threateningly*  
  
Sar-chan: Hey, when did you guys get here? HART!)  
  
ran at top speed through the park, looking in trees and under benches for a sign of either their missing guardian or Serena. "Where *is* that Meatball Head?!" Mars finally yelled in frustration. "This park isn't that huge!"  
  
Mercury hushed her. "He may be here, and he doesn't need to know anymore than he already does," she whispered, reverting her attention to her mini- computer. Mars scanned the shadows, purple eyes alert for movement. When a squirrel raced across the sidewalk, the fire scout nearly scorched it.  
  
Mercury typed one last key, then looked to her right. "This way, Mars," she said quietly, and the pair sped off to find their friend.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena was in shock, and when she felt Darien's arm tighten around her, she dived in deeper. The little control she had over her body forced it to close her eyes, and tilt her chin up towards Darien. Everything else felt numb, but it didn't matter to her. The only thing that felt real was the tender fluttering of her heart. The world crashed as Darien's lips gently kissed hers.  
  
Darien couldn't stop himself. All his control had melted the minute Serena had stated his prize. So they stood, two people embracing under the moonlight.  
  
*~*  
  
Sailor Mars had been the one to spot her leader, but Mercury was the one that insisted that as long as they were there, Serena would be safe now. "Besides," the water scout had said, "she's been waiting for her prince for such a long time. Let's not spoil her mood." Mars had grumbled an agreement.  
  
Mercury had her back turned on the picturesque scene, scanning for the enemy, while Mars tried to mediate. She soon gave up. "It's too hard to concentrate with the love birds over there," the priestess claimed in disgust. She then occupied herself by spying on the "love birds".  
  
*~*  
  
It seemed like forever before Darien finally pulled his lips back. Serena sighed softly, not opening her eyes. She never wanted to leave his arms.  
  
Darien looked down at Serena's peaceful face, and managed to pull back a bit. Her eyes flew open, a question obviously there. "Darien?" she whispered. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Darien half-smiled. "No," he said. "Not at all, Serena." The girl smiled and leaned against Darien's chest. She had waited so long for this that now it seemed so surreal.  
  
Darien looked down to survey the young teen in his arms. The moonlight streaked her blonde meatballs with silver and caused her eyes to glow with silver sparks. Darien looked at her in wonder. 'Why didn't I see her beauty before?' He pulled back again, grasping her hands, and led her to a bench. They both sat.  
  
"Serena, I-" he started, but was interrupted by a flash of blue light. Looking for the source, he spotted a blonde man with blazing eyes. The really daunting thing was he was floating twenty feet off the ground. Next to him, Darien heard Serena gasp quietly in shock.  
  
"Hello," the man said dangerously quiet. "Nice to see you remember me, after all these years." He floated slowly down to hover over a bed of roses. In his hand, Darien could see a blue orb, and a small figure trapped within it.  
  
*~*  
  
Mars, leapt angrily to her feet and began to rush the man, but was held back by Mercury.  
  
"Don't be rash," Mercury said quietly, navy eyes never leaving the enemy. "He thinks Serena's alone. We'll attack him when the opportune moment presents itself." Mars stopped struggling, but was still tense, waiting for the perfect moment.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena gaped with shock and recognition as Jedite drifted over the rose bed. Memories of the last battle, of the general paralyzed and about to be run over by a plane, of his triumphant laugh as he proclaimed Tuxedo Mask was dead. . . .  
  
She unconsciously held Darien's hand tighter. The blonde scout glared at Jedite with anger. Simmering, she didn't notice his attack until a small ball of blue energy left his hand. Darien, noticing the general's target, pushed Serena out of the way, and the wooden bench exploded. Chunks of wood and cement flew through the air; one block of cement missed Darien's head by centimeters.  
  
However, Serena wasn't so lucky. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as pain ripped at her left shoulder. As her back smacked the ground, her breathe was stolen from her lungs, and it didn't help that Darien had landed on top of her. With a lightening quick speed, Darien was up and trying to help the girl.  
  
A bone-chilling laugh echoed eerily through the air. The general, still hovering, gathered another energy ball. "Just stay there, and this will be more painful," he mocked.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Yikes! *runs from a VERY, VERY ANGRY mob*  
  
Neko: *Laughs at Star*  
  
Hart: Time for Thankies! *Tries to help Star-chan*  
  
Himedono- *gulps* Thanks, and I'd rather die fairly quickly, preferable in my sleep at the age of 99.  
  
Swords-Babe- Thankies, and here's half of the sequel.  
  
Silent Seishin- Thank you, and I didn't really hurry, did I?  
  
Lady Starlight- Thanks, but please don't get violent. Kick Neko if you need to.  
  
kathy- Thankies, I wrote more.  
  
plumber bob- Thanks! I had no intention of leaving it there. I'm not *that* evil.  
  
Krystle- Thankies! But I prefer chocolate to cherries. ^_-  
  
Usako4life- Thanks, sorry for more unfinished business. And thankies for being myonly reviewer for my other story.  
  
Star-chan: ARRGGG!!! If you don't stop chasing me, I can't write the rest! *mob stops and smiles sweetly*  
  
Neko: Damn. Can't they break you leg, or something?  
  
Hart: No.  
  
Star-chan: BYE! 


End file.
